Unexpected
by Moosashi
Summary: Ashton and Rena do not approve of Claude's and Precis's disappearance when they were about to translate the Ancient Texts, so they go to look for them. However, events lead up to them getting into a situation that was rather...unexpected.


A/N: I realize that Star Ocean: The Second Story may no longer be the most popular of the series, but I still believe it to be the best of them all. I'll probably get flamed for saying this, but Star Ocean: Til the End of Time kinda'...well it totally ruined the game series. I'm glad TLH was a prequel, because going off of what Til the End of Time left us would have been horrible. Anyways, enough with that. This story, if you still care to read it after my little speech, is based on the anime: Star Ocean EX. It takes place as the group is about to get the Ancient Texts translated. So, without further ado, here it is.

----

"I always knew Claude couldn't be trusted!"

"He's pulling that same kind of stunt he did back in Herlie!"

The exasperated voices of Ashton Anchors and Rena Lanford stirred much attention as they marched down the streets of Linga. Ashton was dramatically shaking his fist in the air, teeth bared, and anger plastered all over his face. Rena too was taking on a displeased look with her arms straight at her sides, fists clenched.

Their anger originated from Claude and Precis "running off" together. Both Ashton and Rena detested the idea, each of their minds astray with thoughts of what Precis and Claude were doing.

_He's trying to make Precis his own! How dare he steal my love!_

_Hmph. That Precis...trying to get in the way of my feelings for Claude!_

They marched their way to Precis's house, figuring that they would be there. They both hugged the wall near the front door, one on either side, and pressed their ears against the wall trying to eavesdrop.

"Teas ready!" The voice was loud and perky, and Ashton instantly knew it was Precis.

"That's Precis!" Ashton said aloud without thinking. Rena waved her hand at Ashton in an attempt to quiet him. Soon there was another voice.

"Uhh...thanks a bunch. Didn't you have a stomach ache?"

"That's Claude's voice!" Rena shouted much like Ashton had about Precis.

"Shh!" Ashton murmured as he brought his finger to his mouth. Rena threw him a blunt glare, and as she did, noticed that the workshop doors were open. She entered the workshop. Ashton hastily caught up.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in a hushed voice. She didn't respond, and instead entered the house through the workshop.

Precis was lying on her stomach with her hands on her cheeks. She was gazing at Claude with infatuation. Claude was staring back at her. He seemed a bit uneasy.

"You haven't touched your tea yet; it's getting cold!" Precis pleaded, a small frown forming on her face.

"Oh, right." Claude replied dully. He looped his finger around the teacup's handle and slowly raised the cup. "Sorry Ashton." He whispered under his breath.

"Sorry for what?"

Claude's eyes widened with shock, and he froze instantaneously. He turned his head in small movements like a gear, and then looked up to see Ashton peering down at him. Ashton had a devilish smile and his left eye was twitching. Claude did not respond, but instead laughed nervously.

"Ashton? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Wait, why are you even here?" Precis rose to her feet as she bombarded him with these questions.

"Oh, tea; how lovely! You wouldn't mind us joining you, would you?"

Precis turned around startled. Rena was pouring some tea into a cup.

"Wh-what? You too, Rena? What are you two doing here!?" Precis demanded to know. She snatched the teapot from Rena's hand, leaving her with only a half-filled teacup. She hugged it close to herself.

"Hmph." Precis turned her head away, but then quickly looked back and stuck her tongue out at Rena, who grunted at the gesture.

"If Precis made tea, then it has to be lovely!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ashton who just spoke. He snatched the cup from Claude's hand and chugged the tea. There was a long pause. Suddenly, Ashton's face went beet red. He grasped his own throat as if he was choking.

"Water! Water!" He pleaded. His voice sounded as if he was crying.

Rena quickly acted. She dumped out her half-filled teacup and filled it with the remaining water from the kettle. By now the water was only lukewarm. She rushed over to Ashton and put the cup to his lips. She tilted his head back slightly to help him drink. The water was gone in mere seconds. He shooed the cup away with his hand and then let out a heavy gasp as he slouched to one knee. He coughed a bit and rubbed his eyes to dry the tears.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked him in a sort of teasing manner. He coughed again.

"That was...that was the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life..." He responded between coughs and sobs. He let himself fall backwards, holding himself up with his hands as he looked up at her. She smiled.

"I'm glad." She told him cheerfully.

She averted his eyes and began to survey the room. Claude and Precis were no longer there. She became annoyed, but instead of running off to search for them, she sat down next to Ashton.

"It looks like they got away."

Ashton looked at Rena who had just spoken.

"Yeah." He replied. He now turned his head and locked eyes with her momentarily. He looked away and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"You know," he started, "I really don't love Precis now that I think about it." He let out a sigh after he said that. "I guess it was just a petty crush. I hardly even know her to begin with." He closed his eyes now.

"I think I know how you feel." Rena said suddenly. She sounded disappointed in herself. Ashton opened his eyes and looked at her; her head was drooping and her bangs were hiding her face. She was grasping onto her garments tightly, and she was trembling all over. It was as if she was on the verge of crying. He didn't like seeing her like this.

She always had such a bright and cheery smile, like when they had first met. After his life-changing accident, all he did was complain and demand that she help free him. Yet even though he acted such, she still had the heart to treat him as a friend. That day she had handed him that cookie—with that beautiful smile—he had secretly fallen in love with her.

"Claude is such a jerk!" She yelled suddenly. What she had said was the final push for her—she began to cry softly.

Ashton didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to embrace her, but feared that she would be offended. He sat there quietly and watched her cry, unable to do anything. After a short while, he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Let's try to find them again." He said gently. She looked up at him with tears still running from her eyes. The tears made her eyes shine brightly, making them look distinctly like sapphires. He could see that bright smile of hers coming back slowly.

She took his hand and he helped her up. After a moment of silence, they resumed their search.

Their search was more like a walk around the town as neither of them were interested in finding Claude and Precis anymore. They walked around aimlessly until they came to a small bridge that Rena had met Claude on that morning. They both leaned with their backs to the railing.

"I think the reason that I was in love with Claude was that he had saved my life so many times." Rena stared down at the shallow water across from them as she spoke. She still sounded a bit disappointed. "To me he was my hero, my 'Warrior of Light.'" She chuckled at her own words, and then turned to face Ashton who was already looking at her.

"This whole situation doesn't surprise me," Ashton said with a sigh, "I've always had bad luck. This isn't any different." He too chuckled at his words. She joined in, and soon they were laughing pitiably at themselves over the whole situation.

Deep down, however, Rena felt alone. That night she found out the truth of her mother not being her real mother, she began to doubt herself. She didn't know who she was; and she didn't understand why she was so different from everyone. Why were her ears strangely long and pointed? Why did she have a mysterious power to heal others? Who was her real mother?

Claude too was different. He wore strange clothing, carried a strange weapon deemed 'The Sword of Light,' and had no clue as to where he was. He was different. He was like her, and she felt that she could confide in someone like herself.

She stopped laughing and stared at Ashton. As she looked at him in his chuckling demeanor, she realized that, in a way, he too wasn't much different from her...

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Ashton now stopped laughing, startled by the sound. It happened again, followed by the railing breaking behind Ashton. His arms flailed about in an attempt to keep his balance, but it was futile. He fell backwards.

"Ashton!" Rena called out. She grasped one of his arms, trying to keep him from falling. It too was futile, and she was pulled down with him into the shallow water.

Ashton hit the water with more of a "thud" than a "splash." It was very shallow, only covering his ears and partly his arms and legs. He felt something on top of him that seemed to be pinning him down. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with Rena's widened, sparkling eyes. He was blushing profusely as he gazed into her eyes. It was as if he was mesmerized by her seemingly curious expression. Their faces were so close that they could feel one another's breath on their face. Rena slowly drew closer unexpectedly, and gently pecked at Ashton's lips with her own. She then closed her eyes and placed her lips on his, this time blossoming into a fully passionate kiss.

Celine was pacing back-and-forth outside of Bowman's house. She was growing rather impatient.

"Where could they all be?" She mumbled to herself.

Bowman was leaning casually against the side of his house, his arms folded across his chest. He opened one eye and saw two figures in the distance heading towards him.

"Well there's two of 'em." He said, replying to Celine's mumbling.

She stopped walking and turned her attention to the two figures coming towards her. The two dragonheads and blue hair were dead giveaways; it was Ashton and Rena. Although, awkwardly enough for Celine, Rena was cuddled against Ashton's arm as they walked towards her.

"Where's Claude and Precis?" Celine finally asked as they arrived. They both shrugged, which perked her confusion even more.

"Let's go get those texts translated." Rena offered cheerfully. Celine was rather surprised.

"But didn't you say we should all go as a group?" She replied back in shock.

Rena shook her head, "I'm sure they'll catch up eventually."

Celine crossed her arms, her face now clearly displaying her confusion, "Did something...happen?" She asked as if implying something. Ashton and Rena exchanged glances. A smile curled onto Ashton's lips.

"Nope, nothing at all."

----

A/N: There you have it. Short, but eh, whatever. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
